


Death Doesn't Discriminate

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fígrid February, Illnesses, Just angst, Nothing more, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was meant to die first. It was always the way. They always understood it to be that way. </p><p>However, Death Doesn't Discriminate between sinners and saints, it takes and it takes and it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Doesn't Discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> Fígrid February Drabble I wrote on the coach. 
> 
> Also -- looks like when I get back I'll have been kicked out my flat due to the fact it's not been cleaned. But I'm in a completely different time zone! YAY!!!!
> 
> Also Hamilton is my everything right now. All the Creys.

"No. No this isn't how it's meant to go!" Shrieked Sigrid clinging to her husband. "It was meant to be me. Always me I was ready he... This is not how he should, is there nothing you can do?" She looked up at Óin with a gaze as fierce as any Dwarrowdam's, her eyes crimson from her stubborn effort not to cry. 

 

"No your majesty, there's--"

 

"Don't call me that!" She snapped "He's not, I'm only if he's..."

 

"The sickness is deep in him. I'm sorry he will not recover. You have to understand, the King is dying. He might as well be dead already."

 

"Ghivashelê." Murmured Fíli, his withered hand coming out to hold hers. He felt so frail and cold, nothing like the Fíli she knew. But he was Fíli. He was her husband, her Marlûno, and she would not lose him to some meagre cold. A cold she had given to him.

 

She'd told him to stay away. To prevent him from catching it but he'd refused to leave her side. Still sharing a bed and exchanging kisses. How was she to know he had no immunity to it? That it was nothing the dwarves were able to deal with... The dwarves....

 

"Mirkwood! The Elves we can send for the elves! They cured Kíli, Tauriel she can--"

 

"We already sent for them, Lord Thranduil himself offered his services but I'm sorry Lass, nothing can be done."

 

"Ghivashelê," he murmured again "please, listen to me" Fíli tried to climb higher up on the bed

 

"No, darling no, don't strain yourself, it'll be..."

 

"Sigrid I am dying." He coughed "I am aware of this. I am ready."

 

"No. I can't lose you. Not again."

 

"You'll never lose me." His hand drifted to her stomach where their child already grew. A child who would never know their father, just as Tilda had never known her mother... The pain of it struck her again.

 

"You have to live to meet them. It's the rules. You have to see your son."

 

"Or daughter." He smiled weakly "I'd rather a daughter."

 

"Stay and we can have both." She gulped

 

"I can feel it... The halls I can, Thorin and 'Adad..." A smiled played at his lips as he turned to look at her "My love take your time. I'll see you on the other side." His hand squeezed hers tight as he could. Then the erratic fall of his breath ceased. His eyes glazed over. His mouth left open at his last syllable. His life already slipped away from her.

 

It did not stop her from shaking him and shouting his name. Pleading with him to come back to them. Ordering him to. But it fell upon dead ears. She no longer had the strength to hold back her tears, and it seemed that they all fell at once in great heaving sobs that almost drowned out the words she dreaded above all else, but which could not be avoided.

  
"The King is dead. Long live the Queen."

**Author's Note:**

> I have like a full knowledge of events after this so there MIGHT be a second drabble -- or just ask me in the comments??
> 
>  
> 
> Sigrid becomes Eliza Hamilton. Sorting things out during the war of the ring, making treaties all of that. Lives another fifty years. Also it's twins called Frerin and Kendra as outer names but their inner names are Fíli and Dís. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh Fíli, I can't wait to see you again.... it's only a matter of time."
> 
> "Who Lives, Who dies, who tells your story...."


End file.
